Smile For Me, Tenshi
by LoveRose
Summary: AU 'After all that's happened, why do you still come after me' He placed her hand over his heart, 'Do you hear this' She nodded softly. 'Tenshi, it beats because of you.'   SEQUEL to Ice Skater and Rebel Skateboarder!
1. Journal Entry Number I Miss You

**Read you fools! **

Yosh! LoveRosie is back in business, bby. :B

Finally! The sequel to 'The Ice Skater and the Rebel Skateboarder' is here! **(You must read that story before reading this one)**

I ended up calling this story 'Smile For Me, Tenshi' because I thought it suited the story line more. Now, I must admit that I was somewhat inspired to do this plot line by a very talented girl named Iruki. I read a story similar, with the plotline of the two coming back together, and I knew that the two slowly coming back together would be my plot. Although that story is rated M, so I'd ask you to read it only if you wanted to... It's called 'Snapshot'. I loved it, very pretty. It's in the Naruto section. So, I'm hoping this will be the farewell present for you all (read last A/N from The Ice Skater and the Rebel Skateboarder). I hope this will also be a hit. **My goal is to get more reviews than the prolouge! More than 530! Help me reach my goal, adoring reviewers!**

**The time is about 10 years after their high school years, meaning that they are about 24 and 25. **

Caleb: (looks around and smiles) Oh my god! I-I'm back! I'm on your author's notes again! (glomps)  
Me: GWAH! (falls over) Yeah yeah, I know you missed me butterball.  
Caleb: Wha-? BUTTERBALL?!?! What is your problem?! I can still beat you with my awsome Merridean powers, you know!  
Me: (sigh) Same ol' Caleb. It's good to be back one last time, my friend.  
Caleb: (smiles sadly) I shall enjoy the moments, you phyco girl.  
Me: (glares with flames all over me) I AM NOT PHYCO, YOU DORK!  
Caleb: O.O Oh my...

The Glorious Couples:  
  
_Cornelia&Caleb.  
__Will&Matt.  
Irma&Martin.  
Taranee&Nigel.  
HayLin&Eric.  
Elyon&Alex_

**Enjoy the sequel!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-**

**Journal Entry #25  
March 18, 11:42p.m.**

_..How did it all come to this? It's been ten years and I still ponder the same question. Why did you say those things to me? Cornelia...my Tenshi-chan...your name still lingers in my partly broken heart. I gave you my heart and you broke it. Ten years, and it still hasn't been fixed. You have put something upon me that only you can fix. A spell that only you know how to break. That day was when you completely shattered me. The day you said the words I never wanted to hear. Your words echo in my mind, "..I...don't love you anymore..."_

_-sighs-_

_My brother told me to take care of you, and that's what I did. Well, _thought _I did. Apparently, I did something so terrible that you had to leave me. I just wish I could've known why this happened. It was so sudden. I mean..we were having the time of our lives. I still remember those days clearly. Freshman year, I met you. You came into my life with our paths meeting. Literally. I remember the first thing you ever said to me was that I was stupid for getting in your way. I was getting out of Algebra and you just so happened to be there, so I accidently bumped into you. Geez, you were such a dragon lady back then. _

_-laughs-_

_Well, that was until I got to know you more. After that year, with everything that happened, everything went smooth and easy. Sophmore year came, and I remember that I gave you a present first day of school. When we went on our first date (where I told you I had to move), I gave you a star pendant with your name engraved in the back. I remember how devastated you were when you told me that the necklace had broken and now you didn't have a necklace to hang it with. So, I had gone to buy a gold necklace for it. I gave it to you, and said that you should always remember me with the star pendant. And you kissed me in front of everyone, but I didn't care...I was proud to call you my girlfriend, and I wanted every guy to know that. Then later on, you actually bought me a star that looked exactly like yours with a more manly type of necklace. You had my name engraved in the back, just like yours. Yours was a silver star, and mine was a shiny black one. Both of us wore it every day, couldn't go out without it on our necks. It became our trademark. The star pair, our friends would call us._

_-smirk-_

_It was so funny how we would always be considered a 'one package deal' you were always with me, as I was with you. It was so stupid and fangirly you could get with me. You knew I enjoyed it so much. I would always laugh and shake my head everytime I saw your webpage. You would always put your status as 'Taken/Married'. And your name would never be Cornelia Hale, it would always be Cornelia Hart. I would always do the same, make everyone know that we were meant for each other and no one else. You and I..._

_-chuckles-_

_Elyon and Alex actually made it through that year. I can't believe Elyon actually put up with him. Although, he sorta calmed down with all the other girls, because I know that inside he was like me; our girls changed us. Man, I still loathe you for making me so damn soft. Now everytime I see a girl crying, I have to go and cheer her up. Will and Matt actually had to take a break from each other for a while, I remember. Will was getting tired of Matt only wanting to play in the band with us. 'He's too dedicated to his guitar!' she would yell. In the end, we all knew that they would come back together; which they did. Irma and Martin had a rocky relationship until junior year, though. I don't know what was going on that Martin was going through some phase. Taranee and Nigel FINALLY got together junior year. It took those shy dorkies forever. And as for Hay Lin and Eric, Hay Lin somehow changed Eric to also be partly more...hyper-ish. It was weird...but..all our friends made it from the start but with us...it ended in the ends of senior year._

_-tear-_

_I remember you started acting kinda weird. We would always go out every Friday; I would watch you train skating on the ice, and you would watch me learn new tricks on my skateboard. Then on Satuday's, we would do what normal couples would. Go to movies, go out to eat, heck, we would even sit outside and that was enough to make us both content. I don't know, I kept asking you what was wrong because everytime you looked at me, I would see your eyes shine...not with happines, but with tears. You would always say that I was crazy, that you were alright. I knew something was going to happen that Saturday I took you to the park. __It started to rain, but luckily there was no thunder because I knew how much you hated thunder. We were having our little talk, a small drizzle falling over our heads. Then you suddenly stopped and looked at me. I asked what was wrong...and you looked up at my eyes with the most painful expression I had ever seen._

_"Caleb-kun..I...don't love you anymore..I'm sorry but I think we should seperate..."_ (-kun and -chan are like pet names Japanese people use when they're in love. -chan is for the girl, -kun is for the guy)

_-deep breath-_

_Oh, that stabbed me inside. It stabbed me a million times. You rambled on about how sorry you were and how you were feeling so distant. I looked down to hide my tears, now mixing with the rain that began to pour wildly. It was ironic..the weather had suited the mood. I was stupid, I didn't know how to react, but I screamed at you. It was the first time that I ever actually yelled at you. Sure, when we first met, we would always yell at each other but this..this went out of hand and I will never forgive myself, no matter how angry I was. _

_"Caleb-kun? Don't EVER call me that again! Fine, if you want to seperate, then FINE! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE THEN!"_

_I ran. I ran as far away from you as possible. I don't know if it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but I think I heard you sob my name out as you fell on your knees. I don't know, I think it was my imagination. YOU broke up with me. You had no reason to cry. I cried... I cried so hard that day. And for the next week, I didn't see you in the dorm anymore. Not even at night. Your clothes were still there, but I never saw you. In class, you had different outfits and such, but I didn't care how you got them from the coset without me noticing. We never looked at each other. Our friends chose not to interfere, which was smart. My mom told me not to cry, my brother and sister only made it worse, and my father told me to let go. I couldn't. I can't. That promise I made that I would never love anyone else is engraved in me with blood. _

_-exhales breath-_

_A few weeks of moping didn't help me. Every night I would cry myself to sleep. My god! I had become a guy with a girl's feelings! Men don't cry themselves to sleep! I feel ashamed to have done that, but I had no choice. I would've gone mad if I didn't do something to let out my emptiness. The bed next to me didn't look good empty, but I knew you weren't coming back to fill it again. The only thing that kept me sane was seeing your angelic presence in class. I hated you! I loved you! I hated you for making me fall in love with you so deeply. After about three weeks of no communication with you, I found the left side of the room empty; no clothes, no bags. The bathroom had no more perfumes, no more conditioner or that pink towel that's always next to my white one. _

_-sob-_

_That same day when all your belongings were gone, you suddenly appeared to me when I was studying outside on the tree. I wanted to scream. Happiness, sadness, emptiness, anger, relief, and pain came to me all at the same time. I wanted so badly to bring you in my arms and kiss you, I was desperate to bring you back into my life that had turned into a never-ending void of emptiness._

_"I'm moving from Heatherfield. I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but..it's for the best," you had whispered._

_I got up and I remember feeling the same desperate need to say 'I love you' one last time, "Where are you going?"_

_"With my father to California. I won't be back for a long time..." you looked down as you sighed, thinking of what to say, "...Have a good future Caleb.." with that you left._

_-closes eyes-_

_You'd be gone for a long time, if not forever. My future would never be good without you in it. We planed to go to the same college! All of us did...my beloved Tenshi-chan, why did you leave? Well..you're not my beloved Tenshi-chan anymore...only Cornelia...no -chan in the end. So here I am, ten years later; writting a journal to you because I still can't control my tears. I need to let it out. Hopefully with this I can go to sleep. My camera always kept me in the past. During sophmore year, I picked up the digital camera and I would always take pictures of you. I do that for a living now, you know. I work for a very famous and succesful photographer. I am and always will be your photographer. I have one memory stick of only you. You were such a clutz, sometimes I would catch you falling down or tripping. But that just makes my pictures more valueable. And you know what? Although everyone still tells me to get over it, that seeing your pictures that I took of you back then is pointless, I don't care. I remember how my mom would always tell you that you should be a model. I wish you were one right now. That way, I had an excuse to take pictures of you. Although you're gone now...away from Heatherfield...Hopefully I'll see you soon because I know my heart will explode if you don't..._

_Cornelia..._

_I am sure, that you are and always will be my first and only love..._

**End of Journal Entry.  
March 2:24a.m.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And so, it begins.

Caleb: ...You made me into a sissy (pouts)  
Me: Chicks dig sensitive guys, you know...  
Caleb: O.O Will it work on Cornelia..?  
Me: Duh  
Caleb: Holy cow I didn't know that...(gets an union to make it look like he's crying) CORNELIA!!!!!!  
Me: (sweatdrop)

This is kind of so you could see what happened during the years and everything. Just to get a grasp on the story. I hope so far I've caught your attention. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Click that button and tell me that you want this story to go on. :D I'll come up with the second chapter soon. Bye for now!

**.LoveRose.**


	2. Colored Eyes Meet Again At Last

Chaaaaaaaaaaa! First chapter was a success. I'm glad it caught your attention! C: The reason I didn't post it up sooner was because I was waiting for the right amout of reviews and hits.

I've been getting a lot of questions about my fanfiction writtings. Okay yes I will continue to write fanfictions, but it's most probably that I won't write about WITCH anymore. You'll see me around the Naruto, Bleach, and anime section more now. I won't begin until this one is over, so don't worry.

Although, I've been thinking things over. I've gotten several PM's about how they don't want me to quit writting WITCH. I think it's working lol. I feel sorta bad about doing this to you guys, I'm thinking about continuing to write WITCH after this, but I don't know yet.

Caleb: ...You look like a butterscotch to me...o.O  
Me: ...(stares)...A what?  
Caleb: ...Are you edible?  
Me: WHAT?! Of course not, you silly boy.  
Caleb: ... . ... . ...(tries to eat Rosie)  
Me: OH MY GOD WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! (whacks with a chair)  
Caleb: YOU LOOK LIKE A BUTTERSCOOOOOOOTCH!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Is that all my assignment?"

"Yes, Caleb. Just take a few pictures so we could put them on the brochure of our company. You're my best photographer, you know. You should think about getting a full degree"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it. But I'll get back to you on that later, Mr. Aldarn," Caleb replied as he sat up from the bench he was sitting in and looked at the people at the park.

"Will do, bye," the line went dead. Caleb took out his rather heavy digital camera from its case and looked around. _Hmmm...what to take, what to take._ He focused his camera at a few kids running around to get ice cream and took a picture of them.

_Click!_

Another picture he took of a few adults talking under a tree.

_Click!_

"Okay, a few more and I can go," he looked around with the camera in front of his eyes and saw his dear friend Hay Lin talking to a girl. He chuckled. He knew she hated having her picture taken, so he prepared himself for taking her picture. That was until, he saw blonde silk hair flash in front of Hay Lin with a pair of emerald blue eyes that would melt his heart any day. He put the camera down and stared in shock at Hay Lin's friend. _No way...!_

He stared at the back of the blond haired girl. He thought it was his mind playing tricks on him since his dreams contained that same girl. But after a while, he realized it wasn't. It was the same silky blonde hair, the same petite figure, the same style, it was all her. It was the girl that has lingered in his head for the past ten years.

"Tenshi-chan?" he said hesitatingly, thinking she wouldn't hear him.

But, oh, she did. The girl turned around to look at the source of the voice, knowing that only one person would ever call her that, and she would respond. She looked at in a way that made tingles go up and down his spine.

"Caleb?"

Caleb's eyes saddened a tinge, _Caleb, huh..?_ Hay Lins's eyes widdened as Caleb began to walk towards them. _Code blue! Code blue! ...Wait...What was code blue again? _"Caleb! I had no idea you were gonna be here! Aren't you supposed to be taking pictures or something?" Hay Lin asked nervously, not wanting to make her old friend uncomfortable.

Caleb never took his eyes off of Cornelia, as did she, "I'm taking pictures here."

_She hasn't changed very much. _He looked her up and down. Her hair was just like he remembered it, silky and long. Her eyes gleamed with the sunlight, and held an emotion that he couldn't quite place. Now that they were older, he couldn't help but notice that her body had matured. She had more luscious curves than before (Pervert, Caleb xD), yet she still had that fragile look. She looked...perfect in his eyes. What surprised him was that he could see the shining object around her neck, the same one he still wore after all those years...

Cornelia was thinking the same about him. _Time hasn't done much for him. _He was practically the same as when she last saw him 10 years ago, only a lot more...manly. His somewhat child-ish features now turned sharp and completely gorgeous. His emerald eyes could still pierce through her, and his hair was slightly longer, his bangs almost covering his eyes. He was now about a head and a half taller than her! Back then, he was only about an inch or two taller. It looked like he had been working out, he didn't look over-muscled or scrawny; he was just...perfect. She, too, noticed the necklace they both had shared and wanted to cry at that moment, but put the feeling aside.

Hay Lin bit her finger in a nervous position. She had to break this up! Sure, she wanted them to kiss and make up, but somehow, she felt awkward about them meeting like this. Especially with her being in the middle, and caught red-handed talking to her without telling him. _Think, Hay Lin, think! What can distract Caleb?_ She looked around until she spotted his camera around his shoulder. _It's kinda lame, but it'll have to do!_ She stealthily took his camera without him noticing and took a picture of him.

Upon seeing the flash, Caleb's eyes tore away from the girl and looked at Hay Lin with a shocked expression. He saw the camera in her hands and looked down to his shoulder and didn't see the strap. He looked at her, back at his shoulder, then back at her again. His expression melted into an annoyed face. "Hay Lin! What do you think you're doing with my camera?" he snapped as he extended a hand out to her, "Give it here."

Hay Lin giggled, "Well, Mr. "Rebel" Hart, you can have it once I upload this stupid picture of you on my computer!"

Caleb's mouth opened wide in a dumbstrucked posture. _What is her problem? She hasn't been this immature since high school..._ "I-You-Wha-Came-But-You-" Caleb stumbled on, not really knowing what to tell her as his fury and annoyance got the best of him. Hay Lin smirked as she accomplished her task of getting him distracted, making Cornelia giggle at the two friends.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go to Eric's place and I'll upload it there! Bye Cornelia, bye Caleb!" Hay Lin smiled as she made a run for it. Mabye leaving them alone was the best choice for now.

"Hey! What? Hay Lin! GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!" Caleb yelled at Hay Lin's retreating back. He was so angry and annoyed that he was only brought back to reality when Cornelia giggled softly. He looked back at her and blushed._ Wow Caleb, you looked soooo mature! IDIOT! _he yelled at himself.

"Some things never change, do they?" Cornelia smiled. Caleb sighed, "Unfortunatley, no"

There was an awkward silence between them. They had a rather rough farewell, and they weren't even _near_ ready to bring that up.

**Think of something to say, you baka!** (baka means idiot in Japanese ;D)

_Like what? I don't know even where to begin with how much I missed her.._

**We can't let her know that! She might still not have feelings for you...**

_You know what? Go away. You're making me feel worse. I'll just start some sort of small talk with her._

Caleb coughed after having a talk with himself, "So, how was California?" Cornelia blinked and then broke out into a smile, "You remember where I went? Wow! Hay Lin didn't even remember where I disappeared to!" Caleb smiled sadly, _Oh, Cornelia, how could I ever forget..._ He was about to speak, when suddenly...

"CORNELIA! CORNELIA!" Matt's deeper voice yelled out as he came running towards the two. Cornelia laughed as Matt reached them and fought to catch his breath, "I...Phew! Okay hold on," he took a few deep breaths and then stood up straight with a smile, "Okay I-...Oh hey Caleb"

Caleb, slightly annoyed that he interuppted his talk with Cornelia, saluted lazily. Matt looked back at Cornelia, "I'm so sorry, but I don't think you can bunk with me and Will anymore. We're gonna have to babysit this whole week, seeing as how her little cousins are here for the week. I don't wanna keep you with all the noise"

"Oh that's fine, don't worry about it. But now I have to find someone else to lend me their home," she replied.

Matt thought about it, "Have you asked Elyon?"

"Yeah, she says that she and Alex are refurnishing and painting the apartment, so she feels uncomfortable with me being...uncomfortable," she sighed.

Matt frowned as he looked around, thinking of an idea. But none came. Cornelia hugged Matt, "Thank you so much for worrying about me, but I think I'll just check in at a hotel. It's no big deal!"

"No" was Caleb's sudden reply to her suggestion.

Matt and Cornelia looked at him with confused faces. Caleb crossed his arms, "Hotels aren't safe these days, I refuse to let her go in a hotel room." Cornelia stared at him in awe, _Caleb...?_

Matt's eyes suddenly widdened as he grinned madly. "I know! Why doesn't she stay with you?" he suggested, completely forgetting the awkward situation the both were in.

"Wha-? Me? But I-"

"It's perfect! Your apartment is practically big enough for two, and we wouldn't want poor Cornelia here to stay at a hotel. So it's settled! I'll bring her things to your apartment in a few. Later!" Matt exclaimed as he ran off somewhere.

Caleb just stood there in shock. Just the thought of being in the same room with her again, just like in high school., made his heart skip a beat. Cornelia had the same thoughts as him, nervous at having to be so close to him all of a sudden.

"So..." Cornelia started, "I guess it's settled then?"

Caleb shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts and looked at her, "I guess so. Come on, let's go to my apartment. I'll show you around."

He began walking, Cornelia close behind. When the two reached his apartment, which wasn't very far from the park, he opened the door and let her in first. When Cornelia looked at the room, she gasped at how pretty everything was. He obviously still loved the colors blue, white, and brown. The walls were painted a cozy navy blue, and the floor was made of wood. He had a living room with a brown cough and a plasma screen TV, a kitchen with matching tiles and the floor, a small dinning room, and a hallway with three doors, one was Caleb's room, the other was a bathroom, and the last was a storage room. Matt was right, it was fit to house two people. And when she breathed in the air, she wanted to cry at the memory of him. It smelled of cinnoman and apples. He always smelled like that before...

Caleb took the liberty of showing her around the apartment, which didn't take very long. Cornelia sat down on his cough and yawned softly, she felt really comfortable. Caleb smiled. She looked so childish when she yawned. "Do you want something to drink? I have to go get my camera back from Hay Lin in a while, so I wanna make sure you're taken care of before I go.." Caleb said. "Um, water would be fine," she smiled as she got up and started to admire the pictures when he left to the kitchen. Most of the pictures on the small table where of him and his friends in high school. She giggled at one picture that took place in Halloween in Junior year. It was with Caleb, Alex, Elyon, and herself. The two couples had switched bodies ((Caleb: Oh my god! O:)). Well, more like the boys dress up as their girlfriends and the boys dressed up as their boyfriends ((Caleb:Phew!)). It was a dare that Irma made them go through. It turned out to be the most hilarious Halloween ever.

Cornelia looked at the next picture and her face instantly fell. She picked it up and looked at it lovingly. It was of Caleb and herself. It was right outside the school building; Caleb was sitting on the grass with a lazy smirk on his face, while Cornelia hugged him from behind and winked at the camera. _I can't believe he still has this picture...I would've thought that he didn't even wanna see me anymore.._

When she heard his footsteps, she put the picture back down and turned around to see Caleb coming in with a glass of water in his hand. He handed it to her and sighed, "Well, I should be going to get my camera. My boss is gonna need the pictures by this afternoon," Caleb started. Cornelia nodded as she took a sip of her water, "Okay, that's fine. Hey and uh..I'm actually kind of tired, so I was wondering if you could lend me a blanket and a pillow to sleep on the couch."

"No, you'll be taking my room. _I'll _sleep on the couch," Caleb said as he led her to his bedroom.

Cornelia hesitated, "No no, I couldn't possibly take your room. This is your house, after all. Really, I'm perfectly comfortable on the couch"

Caleb opened the door to his bedroom and led her inside, "It's fine, Cornelia. Just take it. I don't plan on sleeping now anyway. So you'll think you'll be okay while I'm gone?"

She scoffed and smirked at him, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I'm a big girl now." Caleb smiled and waved, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back later on." With that said, he left the door and closed the door, leaving her alone. As soon as he was out of the room, he leaned against the door and slid down, cupping his face in his hands. What was this feeling? He thought he had lost a little of his feelings for her, even just a little. But...he knew this feeling and he knew it wasn't going away. He felt his heart almost stop at being in the same room with her. It was too much of a temptation to just take her back in his arms and back in his life, forever. But he knew it couldn't be. He had no idea if she still had feelings for him or..if she completely got over him.

From behind the door, he heard her flop on the bed and he heard a soft sigh as she whispered his name dreamily. Hearing his name from her lips like that made the tears fall from his eyes as he sat there. He finally let the tears go; the tears he had been holding in for ten whole years.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

:D What'd you think? Was it good? Is it review-able????

Caleb: MEN DON'T CRY!  
Me: Didn't I tell you that sentimental men are sexy?  
Caleb: I'm finding it hard to believe.  
Me: Whatever.  
Caleb: Ugh! Don't you whatever me! YOU'RE HURTING MY FEELINGS! (runs away crying)  
Me: O.O (blinks)...Okay, when I said sentimental guys are sexy, this wasn't what I had in mind...

**.LoveRose.**


End file.
